


You Know By Now I Want It More Than Anything

by teenuviel1227



Series: Commissions July-August 2018 [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Smut, commission, no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: Jae and Brian have been study buddies in Voice all semester--and one night, to celebrate having aced their exams, they get drunk, and Brian decides to show Jae just how talented his mouth really is.





	You Know By Now I Want It More Than Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for @briansexual on Twitter. :) It was based off of the bit in their Dingo chat where Brian was sitting between Jae's knees. You guys can find the clips/whole thing on YouTube.

The soft skin of Jae’s knee where it peeks out from his ripped jeans brushes against Brian’s nape as Jae opens his legs to let Brian sit on the floor between them, both of them laughing, tipsy. The week’s trash comedy comes onto the screen, a laugh track filling the air. Brian feels the world spin--they’d spiked the cranberry juice with an ungodly amount of gin to celebrate acing the term together--and the fact of closeness, the proximity of Jae washes over him in a cloud of electricity, making even the tips of his toes tingle. Jae’s hand lands on his shoulder as he reaches forward to adjust the volume, turn it down.

Brian feels a bead of sweat roll down his back. 

Jae sits back down but is leaning forward, keeps his hand where it is.

_ Fuck.  _

From the moment Brian first laid eyes on Jae, first saw the back of his head bobbing along to whatever bop was playing in his earphones, first heard his voice when the professor asked them to sing, he’d known he was in trouble. And when the class had assigned partners based on their vocal chemistry and his and Jae’s voices had blended together seamlessly, when their professor had grinned and said  _ that’s it, you two are hooked for the sem _ , Brian had treated it like a death sentence, had known that he was really and truly fucked. 

The thing is that Brian keeps trying not to date--and keeps failing. Wonpil and Sungjin said that it was a Sagittarius thing: that the fire archers just couldn’t keep out of trouble in love and try as he might to deny it, Brian admits that it’s kind of hard for him to stay single or at least to not find himself tripping into love with someone else. When the thing with Jaebum hadn’t worked out, when Brian had finally picked himself up off of the floor and stopped sulking, he’d made himself a promise: for once, Brian Kang was going to fucking  _ stay  _ single.

Of course, back then, he hadn’t met Jae yet. 

Of course, now that he has, all of the bull crap he’d  promised himself becomes especially hard when Jae is 199% his type: from the floppy hair that had a bad habit of falling over one eye, making Brian want to brush it back, to his long, long legs, the true shape and pallor and blush of which Brian could only guess at, to those full lips from which Jae’s sexy voice rang out when they sang together. The term had been paradise and eternal damnation in turns: because he and Jae got along extremely well, finish-each-other’s-sentences, sleep-in-my-bed-but-it-isn’t-weird well--and that made it super hard to not think of Jae  _ that  _ way, try as he might. 

The torture is in the details, the little things, the way that when Brian sleeps over they both just kind of roll around on the couch and in the morning, Jae’s cheek will be pressed to Brian’s, his breath tickling the hollow of Brian’s neck. It’s in the way that whenever Jae cooks anything, his instinct after will be to pick up a spoonful of it and hold it up to Brian’s lips. It’s in the way that whenever they hang out weekly to watch whatever old 90s sitcom is on, Jae will find some way of resting on Brian--whether it’s a hand on his shoulder as Brian sits between Jae’s knees or the entirety of Jae’s weight leaning on Brian as they sprawl out together on the couch.

Today, it’s the former.

And any other night, Brian’s had enough practice to keep his cool--but tonight, they’re both tipsy as fuck. Tonight, Jae’s extra handsy, has decided to rest both arms on Brian’s shoulders, resting his chin on the top of Brian’s head. 

Brian finds himself clutching the dust ruffle on the couch--only to realize that it isn’t the dust ruffle at all but Jae’s foot. 

“Jesus, Bri--” Jae giggles, flexing his toes. Jae’s hands move toward the back of Brian’s neck as he laughs, moves his foot away. 

Brian blushes crimson, tips his head back. “--fuck. Sorry. Oh god. I’m sorry--”

Brian looks up, had expected Jae to be leaning back in a fit of laughter, but instead Jae’s blinking down at him with an odd look on his face. Brian blinks.

“What?"

Jae doesn’t answer, just leans down, tips Brian’s head back softly and kisses him on the lips. It’s odd, catches Brian off guard--their own version of that old Spiderman kiss. It’s all of the familiar sensations of a kiss: slip of the tongue, softness of lips, that slick sure goodness of someone sighing into the moment, but turned upside down. When they pull away, Brian isn’t quite sure how to respond, doesn’t know what to say to Jae, who’s grinning at him in a way that makes him, quite frankly, want to melt into a pool of butter and slowly slink away into the afterlife. 

Brian settles for the truth.

“Goddamn. That was really good.”

“Not so bad yourself, Mr. Kang.” Jae grins, satisfied with himself, and leans back on the couch. “I always knew you had a talented mouth.”

“Oh you have no idea.” In a single movement, Brian shifts and gets on his knees, turns around so he’s facing Jae. Softly, he tugs at Jae’s shirt, pulling him in for another kiss--this time, Brian knows what to do, licks into Jae’s mouth like it’s nothing, savoring the taste of the gin, the juice on Jae’s tongue. 

“--Christ--” Jae’s breath hitches as Brian lifts the hem of his shirt, kisses his way down Jae’s torso, lips ghosting across the thin skin of the hollow of his pelvis before sucking softly just above the waistband of his boxers until a bruise blooms purple. 

Brian grins, blinking up at Jae before softly undoing the button of his jeans, pulling at the zipper and shimmying Jae’s pants, his underwear down over his hips until they pull at his knees. 

“Well, well--” Brian teases as he sees that Jae’s fully hard, his erection standing straight between his thighs, pre-cum leaking from his slit. He watches as Jae shudders at the sound of his voice, that deep register that Jae had once told him was his favorite. “--what do we have here?” 

Jae grins, a blush coming over his cheeks. “Well--you’re--I dunno, you’re sexy--”

Brian smiles, then, licking his lips before letting them ghost over the tip, enjoying the way that Jae arches his back, the way that a hoarse moan escapes Jae’s lips when Brian lets his tongue swirl softly over the slit. 

“--oh god, Bri--” 

Brian takes that as a cue and takes all of Jae in, keeping his tongue flush with the underside, letting the head brush relentlessly with the back of his throat. Jae’s hands find Brian’s hair, running through them and tugging, holding him in place as he moves to help the friction. Brian watches Jae, eyes half-shut in pleasure, his mouth releasing a mess of dirty permutations of Brian’s name.  _ Brian, Bri Baby, BriBri, BrianfuckingfuckBrian.  _

Brian keeps going, notes Jae’s arousal when he swallows around Jae, his tongue licking relentlessly, head bobbing against Jae’s grasp. 

“--fuck, fuck, Bri--” 

Jae’s eyes open wide and he pulls out--but a moment too late, spilling himself all over Brian’s face, hot and thick and white. 

“--oh god, I’m so sorry--” 

But Brian just grins, only licks fondly at the warm liquid that lands on the corner of his mouth, on his cheeks. 

“God, you taste good.”

Jae leans down, kisses him slow but deep, torrid and wet, enjoying the taste of him and Brian mingled, the odd climax that they’d both been waiting for all semester. 

“ _ You’re  _ good.” Jae runs a finger across Brian’s cum-soaked lips. “Christ.” 

They both glance toward the bedroom. Brian raises his eyebrows--a question. 

Jae grins, an answer. He leans in, whispers in Brian’s ear. 

“How about we get you cleaned up, finish this fucking show and make a night of it?”

Brian hesitates, his pulse jumping. On one hand, there was that whole gotta-stay-single thing. On the other hand, he’s already on his knees, lapping up Jae’s cum. So he figures,  _ what the hell if it’s going to be anyone, it might as well be Jae.  _

“That sounds fucking spectacular.” 

**Author's Note:**

> CC/TWT- @teenuviel1227
> 
> I have 5 more slots for commissions open. Info is my pinned tweet. :) Enjoy!


End file.
